1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new tensioner for a power transmission belt that is adapted to be operated in an endless path and to a new method of making such a tensioner.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a tensioner for a power transmission belt that is adapted to be operated in an endless path, the tensioner comprising a support means for being fixed relative to the belt, a belt engaging means carried by the support means and being movable relative thereto, a coiled torsion spring having a first end operatively interconnected to the support means and a second end operatively interconnected to the belt engaging means for urging the belt engaging means relative to the support means and against the belt with a force to tension the belt, the spring having a certain torque when the belt engaging means is disposed at a certain position relative to the support means. For example, see the U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,538, to Henderson.